Storage disks are frequently used to store digital data. For example, a user may store digital photographs, digital songs, or digital videos on a computer disk drive that includes one or more storage disks. As digital content becomes increasingly popular, consumer demand for storage capacity may correspondingly increase. The storage capacity of a disk may be limited by formatting of the disk. During formatting, a storage disk is scanned for defects and is divided into smaller units of storage based on detected defects. Improved formatting techniques may improve the storage capacity of storage disks.